The term “power supply” is generally used for defining an AC-DC converter. By the term “modular” it is intended a power supply that can be configured depending on the user's requirements due to the presence of two or more output modules.
While known modular power supplies allow wide flexibility in terms of output parameters, they are not such structured as to enable the user to directly configure them in a safe manner as regards risks of electrical hazard.
The Applicant has found that such limit of known power supplies is due to the fact that direct access of the user to the inside of the power supply's container would not be safe because this would directly expose said user to the primary circuit portion; in addition, manipulation of this circuit by the user would cause the requirements of the CE marking to expire, as well as of possible marks of the product by Safety Certification Bodies. The power supply's container therefore has been hitherto structured in a manner adapted to inhibit the users' access to the power supply, by adopting vandal-proof threaded connections for example.